In the past, it has been known that cavity resonance in a closed space formed by a pneumatic tire and a wheel rim worsens noise (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In response to this, in recent years, for the purpose of achieving noise reduction of a pneumatic tire, it has been desired that cavity resonance sound be effectively reduced.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese patent application Kokai publication No.2001-113902